Malbec Valley
Work in Progress Overview The Malbec Valley is a vast forest that stretches for days, encapsulated by mountains. The tree canopies are broken only by the groves where they grow vines. This picturesque land is inhabited by Wood Elves, led by the Malbecs who took their name from the land. The city of Malbec sits on the river allowing passing trade. Many of the houses sit in trees taking advantage of the speckled light to make them appear Ethereal and timeless. The main city of Malbec is a beautiful sight usually. Currently in a state of despair since the war it is slowly being returned to its former state. Malbec was devastated by the frost Giants who invaded their lands three years before the end of the Sanctus Era and the subsequent battle to reclaim the land. The Malbecs have ruled in Malbec for ten generations. They have always been considered fair and honest rulers not regarding themselves particular as nobility and more at ease working, each of the Malbecs in many generations has been taught to fight to protect the clan, it is ingrained in most Malbecs form the day they are born, a strong clan protects each other. How they have protected the clan differs form Malbec to Malbec. History Three years before the end of the Sanctus Era early one morning booming stomps rang out through the city as an army of Frost Giants tore through the land and the city. Few survived the battle and those that did escaped through a portal to the Fey. Sindle Malbec-Amakiir had questioned whether they had survived and made having been separated in the attack, but she kept it herself for fear of the information reaching the wrong ears. It wasn't until she entered the Fey that Rolen Serpent had realised something there sought her but bore her no harm and pieced it together. Eventually Sindle and her family were reunited, They brought an Army together to retake the land consisting of several armies. This battle was gruesome and long and many died. The frost giants had been unearthing three Titans that slept beneath the lands of Malbec. As the War came to a climax after many hours fighting, the Titans began to wake. The sacrifice of a few including the Grandmother Peren Eyasa .... the Titans were returned to their slumber for next Era. The Malbecs Rule the valley, they are currently led by Vaeril Malbec. Where usually there would be a council of nine to advise this is currently consists of four people. Economy The Malbecs are well known and regarded for their wines and alcohol production. They have vast stills that sit on the outskirts of the main city. Utilising underground storage to age the wines at the correct temperature. Their recipes are a closely guarded secret as they trade across the continent and indeed to other continents. In recent months they made the best of a bad situation taking the frozen grapes form the vines they created a Ice wine to tied hold them over until the growing season starts again. Ruling Structure The Malbec valley is led by the Malbec family and has been for many generations. For the most part it is Currently word is being spread to attract people to settle in Malbec. Category:Laikka Category:Kingdom of Malbec